Ashley had to do problems 26 through 58 for homework last week. If Ashley did all of the problems she was assigned, how many problems did she do?
Explanation: Instead of counting problems 26 through 58, we can subtract 25 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 33. We see that Ashley did 33 problems. Notice that she did 33 and not 32 problems.